creepysweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Graveyard games Story
Chapter one Hi, I'm Michael Radison. I'm currently living in Manhattan after being lost from my family . So you see there are sightings of zombies on the loose and I protect the people from them. And another thing.....I am also a mutant with the abilities to levitate objects with my mind. So I had amnesia-that doesn't mean I forget everything, just a bit. So here I am ready for action as I plunge into the dark graveyard. And yes have to fight off a dozen zombies so blah blah blah there are a few I push them back or kill them. Chapter two I beat them all, then I heard something, then I got pulled. It was like the sound was making me do it. The zombies only come out at midnight and go back at 1:00 a.m. So I don't have to worry about the zombies cause it's 1:04 but as you can see I'm in another situation over here. So you know...."HELP!!!!!!" but as if anyone could hear me. I wasn't in control of my own body, I walked towards the forest nearby and....well.....got smacked in to a tree.Whoever this is he's pretty dumb and gonna pay. Then I saw the cause of this the guy pulling me was-did I say guy I meant girl. Chapter three "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?!"I said while my body was sort of trapped in a tube. "We want you to join us" the girl said "Ugh!"I said while being freed "Join you in what?" "Me and my friend some where over there" she said then he suddenly dropped out of the trees saying "Wow! that was fun! Wow! that felt good! Wow! who's that?!" "He's kinda childish" she said "seven years old and he's more like a kid I'm babysitting" "I'm Bella, a banshee, he's Vince, a vampire."she continued "Whoa!"Vince said "your so blonde and so thin!" "Fine, I'll join" I said "Only if you tell everything I need to know that includes secrets like in the action movies" "Ok" Bella said "I'm gonna a let you be the leader, only if there is no betrayal between us" Chapter four "Aaaahhh!" Bella said. "Oh no! she's freaking again!" Vince said. He pushed me out of the way right before she screeched into the place where I was. After screeching she fell to the ground. And someone said ''Grrr!. ''Bella woke up in a matter of minutes. "What was that?" I asked. "Neither of us know" Vince answered. Suddenly it happened again her eyes turned white and the middle of her forehead, the place where the center of the brain is supposed to be, glowed. She screeched at my, but I picked up a tree using my powers and blocked it. "What happened?" Bella said out of someone's control."We should start training you" Vince told me Chapter five "GO! GO! GO! Just a few more seconds left!!!" Vince screamed to me "3....2.....1.....0!!! you did it! you lifted the 10 ton rock!". "Vince that happened before I did a dozen more things several hours ago" I said. "Oh" he said. "Now we develop telepathy"Bella said"Focus your mind on my mind." I focused only on her mind until I saw her mind and boxes with videos. Each video contained a disaster. " AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I said. "What happened?" Vince asked. "It's like a beam just hit me" I said and then Bella turned berserk again. Chapter six She screech at the ceiling and it collapsed. Luckily I stopped it. Then Vince ran extremely fast and hit her, then Bella screeched at him. Nothing happened, then I heared the voice again: ''It has no effect on him, no matter I will get the other one instead. Get the boy! ''Good thing I heard him so I could run. "Oh yeah Mind boy take this" I said while throwing the 10 ton rock at him, but he only blasted it. " I know what to do now" I said. I used my recently developed telepathy on him. Fortunately, it stopped him for now. I threw him about two miles away from here. Chapter seven "Bella what happened?" I said "Who was that?"."I'm fine." She said "Mike I have to tell you something! He's Mesmerizer, a creation of a giant terror. We have to stop him!". "First. tell us what we're those images in your head?" I said. "OK. It all started centuries ago, Mesmerizer appeared and made me destroy everything. When I fled to different countries, he followed and caused me to create all the disasters in history.What I know is: he has telepathy and he's gonna use it to get the zombies out, to stop us." Chapter eight "Here's the plan: Vince you get the east corner and stop the zombies there. Bella get the north, I'll go in the south." I said. "OK" they answered."Move out!". We went in our directions. I threw some zombies and some other hypnotized people away or knock them out with my telepathy. We eventualy met in the center of the graveyard. Mesmerizer wasn't there only a note that read: YOU FOOLS YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET ME, YOU WERE COMPLETELY WRONG FIND ME IN THE CENTER OF DOWNTOWN. Chapter nine We ran there to get him and because the zombies were also chasing us. We got there and climbed on top of the building where we saw another note, but this time it wasn't by him, it read: A GIRL, AS OLD AS A CITY SHALL DIE WITH NO PITY ONE WILL JOIN IN HER FINAL BREATH AND VANISH TO THE VILLAIN'S DEATH It was like a prophecy and it was like it said: Bella will die without being sad because someone will come with her when she dies, and she'll die when Mesmerizer is defeated."C'mon guys let's go!" Chapter ten We found him in the hardware store 4 blocks down."It's over Mesmerizer you know the prophecy" I said. "But I will try to turn the tables" He knocked out vince and made the '50% off' toolboxes collapse on him. He controlled Bella and made her attack me. "Bella I know you're on there. Listen to me you haveto fight it!" She pushed me back with the smallest scream."You leave me no choice" I delved into her mind and fought Mesmerizer there. The environment was outer space-y with lots of scraps of metal floating around. "You will not defeat me I am-" I smacked him with the scraps of metal and then I got back out into the real world. I saw mesmerizer was melting and then Bella floated and then glowed as bright as a spotlight. I had to join her as it said in the prophecy. Suddenly Vince jumped in front of me and told me "I know what I'm doing don't stop me" then the two vanished. I saw the hypnotized people and zombies trying to get in but they all turned back to normal. One of the hypnotized people was a news reporter with a camera man they interviewed me for what I did. I saw a guy that didn't seem to been hypnotized who was watching me.